For Something Better
by Aspergian Mind
Summary: For Exilo. One finding ways to improve life by ways of science, knowledge, and reason is a rare case in a savage society. But this lone Jiralhanae scientist will stop at nothing to help his kind. And this Covenant is a new gateway for something better.


**For Something Better**

By: AspergianMind

A/N: My Farewell Gift to Exilo for leaving Halo for good after all these years. Then I realize his birthday was around the corner and thought I'd make it a Birthday Present as well.

I've about became in contact with him during his last year, and it has been a learning experience by means of his work and himself as a person. Though restrained on communicating with him just through messages on here or DeviantArt, he's been one true friend I have found on the web. More enduring than all my previous pen-pals combined.

Exilo is one of my influences that remind me that I shouldn't forget the 3rd dimension of an entire species out. He's been a lone soldier standing up for the Jiralhanae in the land full of nothing but glorified Sangheili and demonzied Jiralhanae. Depth and emotion makes no exceptions. I owe a lot of thanks to him and this is my 'Thank you.'

* * *

_Our salvation has come at last._

For so long have the tales told of an era long gone since its becoming, since its collapse. Every line of vitals that gave civilization it's life was gone. Technology that we expanded so far out, that once lost we couldn't find square one to restart. Even a myth like reaching far into space is like space itself, out of reach. Knowledge lost from the memory of history or that the libraries were as easy to destroy as brains. War amongst ourselves for resources so basic, some have now become unobtainable by our degraded standards. Those tales told us of the hardships our kind faced then, what we're facing now, can come back and our job is to make a better future for ourselves and young to never know a world of pain and dearth.

That never had a chance to surface for war is an obsession among my kind and a distraction. That great culture from before was the result of continuous torment of falling and climbing, but that last fall eons ago has been the harshest. There is a hidden nature we as a society have tried to cover up through our maturity, but now we're down to what would be bickering children discrediting and crediting everything backwards. It'd be insulting or humorous to call someone so big and powerful, but does he think that his is the ultimate standard or think something better than he?

Somewhere back then there was one who started it all, and I so much want to be that person too. But all my requests, even my begging -highly categorized taboo for Jiralhanae behavior- for us to go the path has been discredited because we face harder times and shouldn't waste it. It would not be so hard later if we commit a bit now. It would not be a waste of time if hours of figuring out mechanics, prospecting, would create new methods mining to save days of excavating. More efforts are put into making weapons for the next campaign, with unexpecting results, than improving argiculture or irrigation that would without a doubt yeild more crops to feed us and lead to a more productive community. That's what matters in the long run.

And for those war-mongering bastards, hardly much thought goes for weapons improvement even. Nothing really crosses their minds about reducing casualties, we stuck to the crude basics so as to remain close-combat fighting. We simply make ourselves think we are but made to die in the moment.

All this witless adversity against prosperity has created a resilient sadness I have for all my kind while having a cancerous hate to such pivotal individuals that hold course of the pack. My one and only murder I'd do personally would be our Chieftain. I'd shown him the truth painfully that brains beats broad when my own updated spike grenades pulverise him and his hammer.

Why this way? Jiralhanae have all the characteristics that could have made us into something else. They have such strong commitment to reach out, faith in succeeding, despite-of-the-fact acting. All sounds like someone wonderful, fearless, even loving. But when your only tool is a hammer, every problem looks like nails. That's the only tool they have and I wish bring in others. We're better than this.

_We didn't find or create our relief and salvation. It found us._

This collection of other intelligences from different corners of the galaxy have summed up to be a utopia called the Covenant.

The Covenant has everything that we could ever want forever after. No longer would we fight for land to farm or get raw materials, the Covenant have providers from distant planets. In fact, with these flying machines, we can settle all those planets we see within reach but couldn't get. Room is greater now, land and resources can be shared now in surplus, the arrival of milk and honey from the skies above washed away reasons for confrontation now. Knowledge and technology, what too many of us neglected, have been placed to overcome daily and long term problems.

Being the head of the puny Scientific Division in my land, later realizing it was the highest ranked on the planet, I was invited to visit the heart of their empire. Returning from my visit to High Charity, I was baffled beyond belief, hay-wired, heart in my throat I could swear physically. The time that our ancestors told us in tales to seek what was lost has now been found in greater majesty than anything we'd ever made at any time in history.

And it's beautiful, but it gets even better: _A path to the Divine. A glorious Journey._

All clans of us, despite blood-drenching rivalries, share a common interest. The ruins of something greater left behind. Most of it rubble, but some are uncracked monuments. We argue over the origin of this, but just like a comet landing in aura, the Prophets have given us the ultimate answer. A universal truth that eliminates all arguments, the sharing of yes's and no's not colliding.

But there is another obstacle to overcome I see, a new challenge that my kind would likely be doomed again to decide the best resolution is violence.

**The Sangheili.**

They are second half of the Covenant. San 'Shyuum as "prophets" hold the knowledge to, Sangheili are "elites" compared to all other species, stand for strength. Both going hand-in-hand to bring in and to hold.

Where would the Jiralhanae fit in? As strength, no doubt. The sangheili are smaller and meeker, just below what I am to the average Jiralhanae I must admit. Though, I would have admired them for their greater devotion to more thoughtful tactics, their own -more obsessive mind you- system of honor, and a open-mind to science. Small percentage still, but having a few dozen more interested in progress for tomorrow than dying for today can make all the difference in the world for a lone advocate and his few callous pupils.

Do I dare hold them as my idols, because they are closer to what I want than than my own kin are? No, I don't hold them as the brothers I'd rather have, but something for my brothers to overcome. And I see in fact that they are not very openly respectful to others beside themselves. So that's self-centered for you, which ever species you may be. Pompous I have to say for being so undeservedly privilaged.

They have the greatest blessing. Despite how much we have been gifted for admission into the Covenant, we couldn't help but see the Sangheili have all same, at top-quality, plus extras like a position just for them: The Honor Guard, who protect the Prophets. I realized more and more on my round trips, that all that we have received are handovers actually.

Being the founders gives them the most credit by default. Because of past acts their ancestors did, they see it as much equal credit to them as if they were there. Contradicts their meritocracy. They all focus on individual achievement, not have the father involved in parenting to prevent inheriting status, but still use their species as a whole as being the indisputably, always the highest ranking warrior.

We'll show them that credit is not being first in line for the cause, but contributing the most to it. We'll give the best ceremonies, invest the most in a vow, put our full hearts into the combat, and sacrifice the most in battle. Something that will inevitably have us resort to violence to obtain again. I hope it would be not be turmoil within that will result in blood-shed, that would tear apart even such a utopia called the Covenant .

Something out there will show up so that we could demonstrate. I can feel it.

There's the story of our ancestors, to pursue any path for the good of all Jiralhanae. What's most shocking is the ending. There will be battles no doubt it says, but most important is the revelation that will change course of all life as we know it. For someone like me, it makes my brain tickle.

Though it's not Covenant-based, its heart, central meaning is all about reaching something impossible, but of ultimate glory. A life spent is rewarding to pursue it, even when never reached. Some things have a feeling to them that no matter the length of time, it'd still past the test. All histories I have researched of different civilizations and species have that same strive to reach a light. Somehow we conceived that tale with the premonition that this will come.

I believe the Great Journey is that path that we need, our destiny. No one deserves this any more than we do.

The happy ending our kind has to reach...

* * *

The doors open by a hasty hand. Alidrando enters. He's one of the representatives of the Cheiftan, and the closest to a partisan he is to my field. He's the whole reason I've gotten this far, but being a benefactor doesn't downplay his nature still. Never left his decorations of war behind for anything or anyone, myself included. That's as much empathy one like me could get from this zealous culture.

"Arasta, I've heard you've given up everything." He glances around seeing everything but the most basic furniture, my bed and table still here.

"Yes, though I don't believe most of my belongings would be as held dear as I had, seeing I'm always contrary to the proper nature. I do plan to start anew, leave this place unsuited to me. I'm going to High Charity."

"Why?"

I give a few nervous breaths. It is not right for a Jiralhanae to be nervous merely of talking. All this I've pondered in my head, I'd need to say to him. But mental words aren't the same as speaking words.

"I need to find out everything this Covenant has in it." Speaking out finally has given me relief.

"Why always travel to get it?"

"Yes, I have been traveling back-and-forth. But not anymore I'm talking about a more permanent residence."

"We're getting everything we could have wanted from the Covenant now."

I put the last items in my single bag I'll carry. In it holds all my dreams unfulfilled or can be better updated. "All my life, I remember the tale from my youngling-hood about seeking a better life that our parents and grandparents could not get in their lives. Pursue a path for the good of all."

"That's what is told to all younglings, by all parents, all ancestors, from all the tribes."

"But how did they do? How have we done it?"

"By removing all obstacles in the way. To do what is necessary to the greatest of ability. But never mind that anymore." "The prophets have given us everything to where we no longer have to struggle in either."

"And all this time we've have been looking in the wrong places. I'm not going to blame everyone else but me, but still if just a feeewwww..." Strain from lifting my bag onto my back. "Were more devoted to the sciences then we would have progressed better." I huffed getting it on finally. It's almost as big as me.

"But now, we don't need to be concerned about having too few scientists or too many fighters."

"Then there is no reason for me to be here anyway."

"I take it back about scientists. We need you more than ever to keep us up with these improvements." _Convenient. What do they call my selfless giving but endless rejecting? Now they need me as their blanket. They- We're better than this. _

"Do you know another weakness?" My voice slipping to refute. "Reliance, dependence. We relied on violence as being a ultimate solution to everything, now we are relying on the Covenant fix our problems, resolve our fights, provide our people. Knowledge is to fix flaws, avoid mistakes, know how to do it better." Even without the bag, the strain in my words would still be there, but instead for the intent I have in my words.

"So all my muscles are for nothing?"

"Knowledge is not immortality, so it's something to protect. Don't want stupidity and mindless force to destroy what's so hard to gain."

"So damn us all then?"

"NO!" I reluctantly bawled, almost to a roar. I feel something tear up inside. "Damn who think that they are superior by that alone. You have morality, you know justice, you know fairness, you have mercy. Damn those who forsake it!"

An awkward silence. He was just toying with me, but still was surprised by how passionate I was. I don't know why while I hate the nature of the species they are -we are- I can't damn their spirit, our spirit.

"Alidrando, what was trying to say -saying 'to protect'- that force is always good for the right reasons. It uses energy like me and my inventions do, for a reason. I'd never say fighting is devilry, though I oppose for it being the only answer I never say it can never be a right answer. If there's ever a time should we lose everything, give up and resort back to our ways, we must never forget the road to redeem ourselves.

"That's why when I do return, with mountains of -pardon for saying it again for lack of a better word- knowledge, it should be kept safe. I'd label you protector, Guardian of..." Chuckles. "Knowledge." _By the gods, isn't there a better word?_ Though what better is there to life than to know truth?

"I will." Optimism bellows in his voice. "I will and so would my sons."

"I'd make it a library. A twin tower to the Chieftan's Citadel." Always think of any buildings I have planned to be treated as mounuments.

All this walking and exchange had me not realize that I'm already at the terminal, a Covenant carrier as big as a hill. Among those dropping off loads for the population that has gathered for these wonder products. Hardly any of them concerned about where it is going off to so long as it returns with more, except for me.

"I'm off. Leaving for the prosperous land and to return with more I can carry on a single trip, I guarantee that."

"Farewell brother."

* * *

A/N:Farewell to Exilo also as he leaves this franchise behind to go where ever the stars go. Though mainly a gift for him, it's a read for everybody and should be enjoyed by everybody. And critized too, even by him. I've completed it as humanly possible. When ever I look back and find something lacking, I just add-on. Maybe so far that I end up crushing it under too much weight of trying to make detail=depth.

I purposefully named Arasta after the philosopher Aristotle and Alidrando from Alexander. Since a Jiralhanae naming is latin-based and I figured to use it for a beacon-type person that my character is, resembling to what Aristotle was to philosophy, the knowledge realm, and Alexander was to the realm of war. If sounding contrived, well names aren't my best thing. It just doesn't come natural to label a being.

Do correct me for grammar or word choices since the Covenant have a different vocabulary than us. Or any grammar at all.


End file.
